The Stone
In Bakugan City,Sally,Jack,and Catie were Walking "Are you Guy's Happy,now?" Catie Asked "Yeah...Even if i have more bakugan then you two!" said Jack Both of them sigh as Catie Face Palm herself,Then a limo pulled up. "Don't look Now,Sally and Jack." said Catie in a angry tone "Hello,Catie." said A blode girl who stepped out of the Limo "Fantina..." Said Catie "Nice yo see you,Again." Fatina Said "Yeah Right.I Thought you were to busy going shopping and wound'nt notice me." said Catie "(Laugh's)Too bad.You know i did saw you beat Dan Kuso...Not One of your Best wins." said Fatina "What!!!I beated that Dragon with ease!" said Barbara who overheard and got angry "Oh you must be Catie Bakugan,Barasia." said Fantina "BARBARA!!!" Said Barbara "What bakugan owns that name?" said Fantina Angry Pulse then appered on her head. "Oh,I am so scared(laugh's)." said Fatina "You no what.Let's have a old-Fashion brawl...In the Standium." said Fatina "I'm gonna reget this but..Fine!" said Catie "Good.See you then...Catie." said Fatina as She went into the limo. "Butler,Step on it!" said Fantina "Yes,Mistress." said the butler as he stepped on it and smoke came out of it. "(Coughing)She dosen't seem nice." Sally said "Yeah...but she is hot." said Jack as Catie and Sally looked at him angrily "What did i say?" said Jack Later at home The three siblings looked in shock as Dan,Shun,Runo,and Marucho were in their house. "What are you guy's doing here?" Catie asked in shock "Checking out your house." Said Dan "Who let you in!?" Catie Asked "Your mom,She nice by the way." Dan Said "Yeahhhhh..." said Catie then the phone ringed "Hi Catie,Don't forget our fight today." Fatina said Over the phone "Whoh,your gonna be in fight?Awesome!" said Dan "Not Awesome.I hate that girl so much!" said Catie "Really?" said Dan "Yes...Really." said Catie Later in the Stadium Catie was Preparing for Battle. "Hi Catie,Good Luck on your Battle." said Sally as she came in "Thanks Sis." said Catie and Went to the battle field The Billboard Showed Catie VS Fatina. "Ready...Set...Start the battle!" said the annosear "Bakugan Brawl!Barbara Stand!" said Catie as her bakugan appered "Bakugan Brawl!Aquos Kraken Stand!" said Fatina as her bakugan Apperead "Prepare to be defeated,Peasent!" said Kraken "You know,your pretty with the name Kraken...But your a real Pain in the butt!" said Barbara "Ability Card Activate!" said Cate "Axe Throw!" said Catie as Barbara did the attack,And Kraken turned back into ball form. "Nice!" said Catie "Let see in round two,Catie!" Said Fatina in a angry tone "Bakugan Brawl!Kraken Stand!" Fatina Shouted "Ability Card Activate!Tsuame Wave!" said Fantina and Barbara turned back into Ball form "Shout!" said Catie "Aw,Man.I'm getting goosebumps!" said Dan "Bakugan Brawl!Barbara Stand!" Shouted Catie "Come on,Barbara,You can do it!" Said Drago "It's Show time!Abilty Card Activate!Metaphorisis!" Fatina Shouted and Kraken turned into a monstruos Figure. "That's adds 500 Extra G's and A Win-Lose for you." said Fantina Then Kraken Hitted Barbara into the wall. "Oh My god!" said Eva Barbara Hold her arm and Winced "Ow." Barbara Said "GAME OVER FOR YOU!!!" Said Kraken making a fist a flinged it down. Then suddenly Barbara glowed and Stopped the attack. "Huh?" said Kraken Then Barbara Picked up her Axe and Slahed it near the gem on her cheast and turned back to normal. "Wha-" said Normal Kraken as Barbara rised her Axe "W-wait,Catie.Let's reconsider!I'll stop this fight unless you Call off Barasia." Said Fatina but Catie said nothing and nodded to Barbara who nodded back. "Nononononononononono!" said Fatina as Barbara dropped her Axe and Kraken turned back to ball form. "And the victor is Barbara,Making the winner Catie!" Said the Annocear "Yay!" shouted Sally "Awesome job!" said Shun "Good job,Barbara." said Catie as she picked her up in ball form "I Almost had you!I nearly won!It's not fair!" said Fatina as Catie and Barbara Sweatdrop apperead "It seem's that bakugan is stronger then i thought." said a women with black hair. "Indeed." said a man "However,We're are after Drago." the man continued "I want my hands on that bakugan!" said a man who was skinny "Patics,Snivals.Tia and Seer,Must find recruits to Compete in the incoming bakugan tortament." said a man with black skin. "Understood." said the women and man Triva *This is Fantina First apperence **Also the Spectral Pirate's first apperence *Kai was gonna apper,but it was scarpped. Wins and Losses Catie VS Fatina:Catie the Victor Category:Bakugan:Bakugan legends Category:Bakukid123456 Category:Stories Category:Bakugan:Bakugan legends Episodes